Ecolo
“Howdy-do~!” Ecolo is a Puyo Puyo character that first appeared in Puyo Puyo 7 as the main antagonist. He claims to be a space-time traveler, and memories about him apparently tend to be forgotten once he leaves. He's currently played by ShinkuuLuigiEX. Ecolo was called by Maguro to seek out the whereabouts of Ringo after she disappeared from Suzuran. He managed to find the Life Sphere, and (correctly) deduced that Ringo was there. Personality Ecolo seems to encompass a lot of childlike attributes at surface value, mainly a rather innocent and simplistic look on life as a whole. He enjoys poking fun at certain people, often jokes around and doesn’t seem to take a majority of things seriously, often seeing any serious or scary mission as a fun experience. Past his goofy front, Ecolo hides a lot of guilt over his past villainous ambitions, and can be unexpectedly naive on a lot of things that are common knowledge to many a person. He has a desire to show that he had a genuine change of heart, but tends to be rather reckless and impatient about it. Abilities Ecolo’s stat distribution favors magic, swiftness and persuasion, as noted by his strong suits being Dexterity, Charisma and Wisdom at the cost of having subpar Strength and the rest being neutral, making it overall safe to use any disciplines for any given situation. The Space-Time Traveler’s main gimmick is the fact that he can copy moves. Unlike most copycats, Ecolo’s Copy move allows him to use any move either ally or foe had already used in that thread (save for items and Final Smashes) to create perfect copies for him to use. Cooldowns and recoils are maintained, and Ecolo cannot switch any Copied moves at will, having to wait 5 turns in order to copy a different move. Despite this, Ecolo has a selection of moves that while blueprinted from other characters (mainly Arle and Ringo) have a different execution or flair to them that makes them sort of stand out. History Ecolo was suddenly contacted by Maguro which informed him of Ringo's disappearance by a portal. Being a space-time traveler, the blob reluctantly agreed to search for her in Maguro's stead. After some dimensional jumps, he arrived at the Life Sphere, and he began his search for the redhead. Ecolo's first actual appearance in a mission involved him crashing Arle's party in Arle's Birthday Party. Despite being a party crasher, Ecolo had no other intention but to have a friendly meeting with Arle. He helped a number of other characters fend off Volga and a murderous Magikarp that he unwillingly released after knocking out Jester Guy. He also appeared at a later point in Night of The Livid Dead, where he took over from Satan. He meets up with Orin and helps her with sealing Chauncey before meeting up with Pauline and fighting against Bogmire to reclaim Orin's lost cart. He lead a ghost investigation in The Castle Cleanup: Super Ghosts and no Goblins with Luigi and Rundas by his side. The mission had them search for the source of a paranormal activity spike, secretly issued by an alternate Ringo known as Poison Ringo, who they encounter after jumping in an illusion world inside the castle. The mission eventually ended after they finished the source off. His latest outing was in Advance In Tradition, where he allied himself with Theodora and Ringo in order to investigate a mansion in Brightwing Lane. As later revealed, the mansion was owned by Theodora's brother, Kristoff, who had one of her friends captive and her family members mind-controlled. The mission was successfully completed after they defeated Kristoff and saved Theodora's friend and family. Trivia * Ecolo’s Lovely Trick is the only spell that deviates completely from game canon in appearance. After Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary, Lovely Trick takes up on the form of Amitie's Fairy Fair. Here, it gets changed to a projectile attack. * Ecolo's Final Smash, "Espiegle", references Dark Arle's Active Skill in Puyo Puyo!! Quest. * Ecolo claims he has 'Ringo Senses', which alert him whether Ringo is nearby or what she's feeling at a moment in time. Whether he is making this up or it's an actual thing is still up for debate. Category:Character Category:Male Characters